Beverage cans, such as for soft drinks, juice and beer, normally include a pivotal lever connected to one end wall which can be rotated upwardly to cause an opening to be formed in the end wall of the can. The opening lever lies close to the end wall of the can and can be difficult to grasp for operation. The opening formed by tearing out a portion of the end wall of the can has sharp edges which can cut the lips of the user if the can is drunk from directly. One of the more serious problems is that the can normally is exposed during shipment and marketing so that it is not sanitary for drinking purposes. Nevertheless, people commonly drink from beverage cans at the risk of contracting a contagious disease.